The Ascended Part 1: Legacy of the Force
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: 1 year after TPM, Anakin ascends in Palpatine's office on the night that the galaxy will never forget. When strange murders begin to occur on Naboo, will Padmé finally learn the truth about that night after 5 years? Contains Horror, Angst, and Romance.
1. Butami

**Disclaimer: LucasArts is the proud owner of the awesome Star Wars franchise. I'm just borrowing it from them and using it for my own purposes. However the Butami and the force power you are about to read about in this story belong to me so don't get any big ideas and try to steal it.**

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't read Resident Evil Fanfiction, you won't know me so I'll introduce myself. My name is the Tainted Knight or TK for short and this is my first fanfic for Star Wars. I have always been a Star Wars fan and I have had many great ideas for stories but I though this one would be interesting. I wanted to make a very unique story so after many months of reading and planning, I finally think created a story based around a certain idea that has never been used by other fanfic author's in the Star Wars Section. This story may be confusing at first mainly because I gradually reveal what happens the night that the scandal was revealed in different chapters so not only does it give suspense but it makes people want to continue reading in order to fully uncover what happened that night. All I ask is for you to have patience because you will fully understand what happens in this story as you continue reading. I also ask that you guys review and tell me what you guys think of the story because I don't want to work on a story that no one is going to bother and read. So please review if you want me to continue this story otherwise I will just stop working on the story as I have other stories that people enjoy reading. So thank you for listening to my babbling and I hope you guys enjoy this new story.**

**Author's Note 2: For those who have clicked on this chapter after 11/23/10, I just have to say I am sorry that I haven't updated yet but my computer went dead on lost Chapter 2. I have decided to divide the Ascended into three parts with this being the first part which should be about ten chapters. Although this does contain some romance I have changed the genre because this part happens to have a lot more horror and angst. Don't worry, the other two parts will not have as much angst and will be much more about romance so stick with me. I should finish rewriting the second chapter in about a couple of days but in the mean time, I have added an extra scene to this chapter so please read and enjoy as it will answer some of your questions.  
**

**Main Characters: Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker**

**Sub Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda**

* * *

Chapter 1: Butami

**One year past since the Naboo Blockade Crisis past when the Dark Night, as many people will call it, occurred. **

**For ten year old Anakin Skywalker, who many believed was the chosen one, the day started out as it normally. **

**But what he didn't expect was that Palpatine had sent a message to the young boy and urged him to come, unaware of the danger to come.

* * *

**

Ten year old Anakin Skywalker quickly combed though the halls of the Jedi temple in search of his master. As usual the young boy had no clue where he was going and ran right into Master Mace Windu, "Anakin, how many times have I told you to never run in the Jedi Temple," Mace sternly told the young boy.

"I'm sorry Master Windu," Anakin said.

"Now explain to me why you were running down the halls."

"I was looking for my Master. Chancellor Palpatine wants to see me. He said it was urgent."

"If it was really urgent, he would contact the Jedi Council, not you."

"I don't know what he wants? He just said it was important for me to see him tonight."

Mace stared at the boy and finally said, "Master Kenobi went to the Jedi Archives to do some research."

"Thank you Master Windu," Anakin happily chirped as he began to head towards the Archives.

"And please walk to the Jedi Archives," Mace called to Anakin who looked like he was about to run as soon as he was out of sight. "I don't need to hear another incident about you nearly setting the entire Archives on fire."

Anakin groaned and began to walk to the Jedi Archives. As he arrived at the entrance of the Jedi Archives, he saw his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, walking out with Master Siri Tachi. Anakin wasted no time and quickly catch up with the pair.

"Anakin, what are you doing here and not in your room meditating," Obi-Wan asked when he saw the young boy walking towards them.

"I was meditating Master," Anakin complained before receiving a disbelieving look from his master, "Ok I was fixing the training probe you gave me."

"What's wrong with the probe, it was working fine this morning."

"It wasn't shooting fast enough."

Siri chuckled as Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Anakin you need to focus more on your meditating and less on fixing up droids and then leaving them around the temple. I don't need to hear Master Windu telling me how he tripped over another on of your droids."

"Yes master," Anakin said, "By the way Palpatine called and said he want to meet with me tonight."

"You can't go tonight Anakin, I have work to do and I don't want you outside the temple without supervision."

"But he said it was urgent."

Obi-Wan did not like the sound of this knowing all too well that Anakin shouldn't trust the Chancellor.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, I'll take him to meet the Chancellor," Siri stepped in.

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Alright, Anakin, Master Tachi will take you to greet the Chancellor."

"Thank you Master," Anakin grinned at his master.

"I don't like this at all Anakin, I want you to keep you guard up around Palpatine. You can never trust a politician…"

"What about Padmé," Anakin curiously asked.

Obi-Wan frowned at when Anakin said Padmé's name. Not because she was a politician and didn't like her but because Anakin still had an attachment to her.

"Anakin just please be mindful of your feelings," Obi-Wan said ignoring Anakin's question about Padmé.

"Don't worry Master, I'll brining my lightsaber with me."

Obi-Wan eyes widened as he said this. "Anakin you're not aloud to carry a lightsaber outside the Temple. Not after what happened last time."

"That wasn't my fault." Anakin argued, "I thought the guy was going to rob that nice man."

Siri couldn't help but grin at the banter going on between Obi-Wan and Anakin. She still couldn't believe it when she first heard the story about how Anakin caused panic though out the city, when he started to chase after the poor Senate Guard who was yelling at the hot dog guy about the price of the hot dog.

She decided to come to Anakin's rescue when she turned to Obi-Wan and said, "Don't worry about it Obi-Wan, I'll make sure nothing happens. I'll even hold his hand so he can't go off and terrorize the city again."

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "Alright just don't cause too much trouble, Anakin."

Siri extended her hand which Anakin took reluctantly while muttering something like he was not a child and they walked towards the exit. As Obi-Wan watched the two leave the temple, Obi-Wan though _'I swear that boy is going to be the death of me'_.

* * *

Palpatine stared at the city as he waited for Anakin and his master to arrive. Although he initially wanted to wait and turn Anakin into his dark apprentice, Palpatine realized that he couldn't wait to convert him and decided to just get rid of him tonight. The dark lord still couldn't believe it when he sensed a great power surge that was radiating from Anakin's force signature. He knew that the Jedi would never sense it because the power surge was faint and impossible to sense except to him, Darth Sidious. If Anakin somehow tapped into that power before Palpatine had Anakin under his thumb, his dreams of turning the Republic into an Empire would be ruined.

Even if he wanted Anakin to be his apprentice, he knew there were a few unavoidable problems. The first was that Anakin would inevitably become more powerful than him and would destroy him if he allowed Anakin's power to grow. The only chance to ever convert him was at a young age and he knew that as of now, Anakin wasn't powerful enough right now to be a worthy apprentice.

Palpatine quickly sensed Anakin and an unknown Jedi force signature and quickly stashed his lightsaber under his desk where he could quickly grab it. Sitting at his desk he watched as his desk intercom went off and a voice said, "Chancellor, Padawan Skywalker and Master Tachi here to see you."

"Let them in," Palpatine calmly said as he sat back in his chair, waiting for the two to arrive.

After about a minute or so, the door was opened by two of his palace guards as he watched Anakin and Master Tachi walked into the door. Nodding to the guards, they closed the door and silently locked it. Normally they wouldn't do that but after Palpatine used the force on them, he used a mind trick on them and programmed what they needed to do tonight.

Putting on a friendly face, Palpatine walked up to Anakin and said, "Hello my boy, how are you today."

"I'm fine," Anakin replied.

Palpatine ruffled his hair and said, "That's good Anakin. Now why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh this is Master Tachi," Anakin said.

Siri stepped forward and bowed to the Chancellor said, "It's nice to meet you Chancellor."

"And it's nice to meet you too, Master Tachi." Palpatine replied before extending his hand which Siri took and shook.

But that was when Siri saw Palpatine's concealed lightsaber. Her eyes widened in shock which didn't go unnoticed by the Sith. Before Siri could do anything it, Palpatine used the force and pushed her into the wall.

"Anakin get out of here, Palpatine's a Sith." Siri yelled at the paralyzed young boy.

"Don't bother," Palpatine sneered, "The only way out is jumping out of the window."

Siri ignited her lightsaber revealing a purple glow as she was ready to take on the Sith Lord.

"If only you knew how long I waited for this," Palpatine said before igniting his red blade and charged.

Siri wasted no time to block Palpatine's attacks and tried to disarm the Sith. As the red and purple blades clashed, Palpatine grinned kicked her in the solar plexus, knocking her to the ground but at the same time used the force and knocked Palpatine back into the wall.

Palpatine was the first to recover and used the force to call forth Siri's lightsaber. But while the lightsaber was still in the air, Anakin had ignited his lightsaber and charged Palpatine while he was distracted.

When he sensed this, Palpatine's hand moved from Siri's lightsaber to Anakin and electrocuted the young Jedi Padawan. As the Sith Lightning hit Anakin, he dropped his lightsaber and let out a blood curdling cry as the pain Anakin felt was unbearable.

Siri couldn't stand the sight of Anakin being electrocuted by the Sith that he once thought was his friend. As she stood up she called her lightsaber ready to fight the Sith Lord but she was too late. Palpatine knew she was coming and stopped his attack on Anakin and used the blue lightsaber and using the force used it to impale Siri in the stomach.

Siri dropped her lightsaber as her knees buckled and collapsed to the floor. Palpatine laughed as he approached Siri and said, "I thought you Jedi would put up more of a fight."

Siri Tachi's head bounced when her head hit the floor. Smoke curled from the neck as the rest of her body collapsed to the floor.

"I really ought to thank you Anakin for helping me kill this retched whore," Palpatine calmly said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SITH!" Anakin screamed at Palpatine.

"No one can hear you Anakin, that's the beauty of sound proof walls."

By this time Anakin was standing up, his Jedi robes torn and his entire body trembling. "I-I won't let you get aw-ay with this."

"Oh and who is going to stop me," Palpatine laughed as he began to walk towards Anakin.

By now all of Anakin's muscles tensed as he felt a powerful and pure wave of energy and power inside him that was just begging to come out. It was at that point when the furniture and plants around Palpatine's office began to rise from floor and all the glass in the room shattered.

Palpatine stepped back away from Anakin, the power surging from the boy; his anger controlling him. "That's right Anakin; let your anger control you. Use the Dark Side to strike me down," Palpatine told Anakin.

The power from Anakin was generated began to generate enough static electricity that his hair began to stand up and soon his hair became spiky. It was then when Palpatine realized what Anakin was doing that or was becoming.

In a short flash, Anakin's hair color changed from dirty blond to gold and his eye color changed from blue to lavender. This color change lasted for a second and as quickly as it changed color, his hair and eye color changed back to normal.

"I…won't…let…you…kill…innocent…people…" Anakin stuttered before releasing a scream of pain, anger, and relief as all the energy stored inside his body was released. The scream generated so much power that Anakin unconsciously used Force Scream and everything in the room was knocked back away from Anakin, including Palpatine.

Palpatine could hear Anakin panting as he got up and stared at the newly transformed Anakin. Anakin was surrounded by a powerful golden glow with golden spiky hair and lavender eyes. His lightsaber was now in his hand and instead of its usual blue color; the blade was a pure white color.

"It can't be," Palpatine disbelievingly screamed, "There is no way you can be a Butami, there all DEAD!"

Anakin stood their disbelievingly, in shock of the events of what had just happened. The power that now was radiating in the golden glow that surrounded his newly transformed body felt so powerful yet so pure that it calmed him down.

Anakin just simply smirked at Palpatine and he said, "Are you ready to fight now, Palpatine."

Palpatine wasted no time in readying his lightsaber and said, "So your father must be a Butami. Despite this power up you have, there is no way you will ever beat me."

Anakin laughed which shocked both him and Palpatine, "No wonder why you Sith only exist in two. You morons are so cocky that they must run into battles against people that clearly you can't defeat and get yourselves killed."

"We will just see about that, you Butami brat," Palpatine snarled as a red and white lightsaber collided, marking the beginning of the battle between the Sith and the Butami.

* * *

A day later on the distant planet Naboo, a young girl relaxed as she allowed the sun to hit her sun kissed skin. It was uncommon for the fifteen year old Padmé Amidala to ever visit her family. But whenever she had the chance, she would always spend her free time with her parents and her sister.

On this particular day, Padmé was spending some time in the field near her house when her older sister Sola ran to her, practically out of breath.

"Sola are you alright," Padmé asked.

"Padmé you have to come quick, something happened on Coruscant."

Padmé's thoughts immediately went to the now ten year old Jedi she met on Tatooine. In fact, Anakin occupied her thoughts constantly and she always was worried.

"Sola, what is it," Padmé finally asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine was revealed as a Sith…" Sola began to say but Padmé was no longer listening as she was already running as fast as she could to her house.

Padmé wasted no time in bolting through the door and ran to the living room where her parents stared at the HoloNet in complete shock.

"Last night a horrible scandal was revealed when the Jedi discovered that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith lord planning on brining the Republic to its knees by crippling it from the inside," the anchorwoman said, "The Jedi managed to discover this scandal in time and killed this Sith Lord they called Darth Sidious. The battle between Sidious and the Jedi reduced the entire senate building into rubble and many of the Jedi and civilians were killed during the battle before Master Yoda managed to finally kill Sidious. The Jedi have yet to reveal much about the incident, who and how many died last night, and who would become the new leader of the Republic."

Padmé's parents turned off the HoloNet and turned to their stunned daughter. Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie knew all to well that their daughter would blame herself for the scandal because she was the one who helped Palpatine become Chancellor. Ruwee took one glance at Padmé and quickly pulled his younger daughter and watched helplessly as Padmé began to cry on her shoulders.

* * *

Padmé wasn't the only one crying as at the same time Obi-Wan let a few tears trickle down his face as he watched the caskets of the dead Jedi burned. He stood at all of the dead Jedi's who laid in the casket's with horrified looks on their face as they saw a red light that took their lives. He still couldn't believe that Siri was gone and now laid in the casket with her head severed from the rest of her body and a hole in her stomach. But only one casket was empty and only contained a set of small Jedi robes and Obi-Wan stared at knowing that he had failed his master's last request.

Mace Windu and Yoda were also at the funeral, their faces void of emotions. But on the inside they couldn't help but feel guilt for the dead. They looked at Obi-Wan Kenobi as he stared at the only casket with no body and knew that Obi-Wan didn't disserve this. But they knew that if the truth was ever discovered, they knew that the galaxy would be wiped out.

As the funeral ended, Master Windu and Yoda silently walked to the locked Jedi Council Room where another Jedi silently cried as the Jedi knew that life would never be the same.

* * *

On an unknown planet a lone alien, who had just awoken from his hibernation, walks amongst the ruins of the planet. Ruins that he had caused, he thought smugly. Everywhere he looked he saw a dark red sky, green grass and a desolated city.

"Everything looks the same," The alien said to himself, "I wonder how long I have been asleep for."

He walked towards the blue water to look at his reflection. He could see his black skin was completely untarnished and his long black tail that was about three feet long was wrapped around its waist in its usual defense mechanism. His claws were sharp to the touch and could still pierce skin very easily.

While he was staring at his reflection he noticed a yellow aura flying towards him. As it landed down, it revealed a very human-like alien that had a purple tail wrapped around its waist and spiky golden hair. The human-like alien wore a black breastplate with red shoulder pads and was wearing black skirt armor that protected the groin. He was also wearing black glasses that covered his eyes but one could see a tint of lavender if they looked into the glasses.

The human-like alien kneeled before the black skin alien and said, "Lord Ginkun, I'm so happy to see you are alive!"

The black menacing alien known as Lord Ginkun, the galaxy's most feared conqueror, smirked and said, "How many other Butami have awaken from their hibernation, Kuratsu?"

The Butami known as Kuratsu responded, "No one else my lord. I'm not surprised considering the fact that according to my scanner we have been in hibernation for eons."

"They will soon wake up."

"My lord, what exactly caused us to escape hibernation?" Kuratsu asked curiously.

"A Butami must have escaped the planet before entire planet was forced into hibernation. Now one of their decedents has unlocked the ascended state and has broken the curse," Ginkun explained to his subordinate, "Thanks to that person we will soon all awaken and the entire galaxy will soon be under my control."

As Ginkun laughed, Kuratsu smiled. He knew that as long as the Butami served under Lord Ginkun, they will not only be safe from being exterminated by Lord Ginkun but will also become known as the most superior race in the galaxy.

"When our army has finally been formed, we will send scouts to every planet in the galaxy," Lord Ginkun explained, "and by the end of the full moon, those planets will become mine!"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first time. From this chapter forward, Padmé will be taking over as the main character of the story with Anakin being a character on the side. Just in case you haven't figured out, Anakin's ascension/transformation is based of the Dragon Ball Z's Super Saiyan except with a few differences. The Butami is also a very unique alien race that was thought to be extinct. The name was formed based on two Japanese words but you are going to have to figure out what those words are. Originally I planned on having this chapter being much longer but some parts of the story just didn't fit in with this chapter. For your reference the reason why I chose the colors that I did for the transformation is that gold represents wealth of power, lavender represents something that is extremely special, and white represents purity. **

**As I do with all of my other stories I'm going to give you a rundown on what's going to occur next chapter. Five years later Padmé who is now coming to the end of her final term as Queen of Naboo when out of nowhere people are being murder. The Jedi have been sent Obi-Wan and his apprentice to protect the Queen despite much of her protests but has high hopes of meeting Anakin again. Mace and Yoda become fearful that when Padm****é learns the truth, she might try to expose the truth of what happened that night****.**


	2. The Apprentice

**Discalaimer: All rights to Star Wars belong to LucasArts. All rights to The Ascended Series belong to me.  
**

**Author's Note: After one month and writing this chapter twice (thanks to my effing computer that had decided to stop working before I could back up the second chapter) I'm here with the second chapter of The Ascended. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you continue supporting this series. I had decided that instead of having this story one big story, I would divide it up into three stories. This would be part 1 and I estimate it to be around 10 to 15 chapters. Before you read the second chapter, go back to the first chapter because I added two scenes to the first chapter; one in the beginning and one in the end. Let me warn you now that though out this story I will contradict myself and I'm aware of it. If you see any contradictions, PM me and DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW, because you may possible ruin the ending of the first part. The last thing I want to talk about is the change in genres. There will be little romance in the first part but a lot in the second and third so please bare with me though all the angst and horror part 1 has and I promise that the wait will be well worth it. So please enjoy the second chapter of The Ascended and remember to please review to tell me what you think.  
**

**Main Characters: ****Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Lord Ginkun, Kuratsu  
**

**Sub Characters: ****Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2: The Apprentice

**On the Dark Night, Anakin achieved a feat that only the legendary alien race known as the Butami could do, revealing that his mysterious father must have been a Butami. But Anakin's ascension came at a horrible cost when it awakened the Butami race and the evil tyrant Lord Ginkun from their hibernation**

**Five years have passed and Anakin's fate that night is yet unknown to the world and as far as everyone was concerned, he had no part in the Dark Night**

**But with Lord Ginkun's plans of galactic domination, Anakin's fate, told to only few, will finally enter the light.

* * *

**

At Naboo's Royal Airport, a poor old man sat there as he earned the much needed money regulating the comings and goings of the royal ships. The old man prayed every day to the force for Queen Amidala's kindness for giving him the job in the first place. Without the money, he would have ended up on the streets.

As he returned from the bathroom and into the command tower, the old man noticed a young man wearing a black breastplate with red shoulder pads and black skirt armor with a purple belt around his waist walking on the landing platform.

The old man quickly ran so that the young man could hear him before yelling, "Hey this is authorized area. Please leave the area now or I will have security escort you off the premises."

The young man simply laughed at the old man before saying, "Go ahead and call your security. I have been looking for a good fight from your kind."

The old man stared at him before quickly pressing a small red button on an electrical box that he wore around his waist to alert security. It didn't take long until two guards caring a Royal Sporting Blaster Pistol arrived and pointed their guns at the young man.

"This is an insult," the young man screamed, "How dare you send only two lousy guards to deal with me! I can at least take on your entire security team."

"We are the ones that are holding the blaster pistols," one of the guards yelled, "And besides there are two of us and only one of you."

"Man you must suck at math worse than I do; there is only one of you."

"Are you blind," the security guard yelled before he saw his partner drop to the floor dead as the blood began to poor out of his body. The security guard could see an old vibro-knife that had to be at least eons old, stuck into the chest of the guard.

The guard wasted no time by pulling out his Royal Sporting Blaster Pistol and firing bullets at the young man. None of the bullets hit him because a second before the bullets hit him, he disappeared.

The guard looked desperately for the young man but the life in his eyes vanished as a red lightsaber impaled him.

The young man deactivated the lightsaber and the guard dropped to the floor. He went over to pull out his vibro-knife which was in the other guard's chest before turning to face the old man who was petrified.

"You're a S-Sith," the old man stuttered.

"How dare you refer to me as one of those inferior morons," the young man bellowed, "My name is Kuratsu and I am a Butami. My race maybe unknown to you but we are considered the most powerful race in the entire galaxy. My purpose here is to conquer this planet in the name of Lord Ginkun."

"You must be crazy to think you can conquer an entire planet," the old man responded, "The Jedi will stop you before you can even succeed."

"So the Jedi are your most powerful warriors?" The young man now known as Kuratsu asked.

"Yes and they will sense your presence before you can put your insane plan to action."

Kuratsu simply laughed at the old man before saying, "That's exactly want I want. So how about we give those Jedi's something to sense."

The old man began to back away from Kuratsu as he lifted up his right hand as a golden orb surrounded the hand."

"IONIC THUSTER," Kuratsu yelled as he trusted his hand forward releasing the golden beam at the old man.

The golden beam went through the old mans chest and he collapsed to the floor leaving a giant whole in his stomach and not an ounce of blood dropped from the dead body.

"I hope those Jedi's send the best warrior they've got," Kuratsu said to the camera that had recorded the whole confrontation, "Not like it matters though because this planet will be ours by the full moon."

Kuratsu blasted off from the ground and flew to the mountains where he can update Lord Ginkun about the situation in Naboo.

* * *

Just before Kuratsu arrived on the Royal Airport, Padmé was sitting on her throne wearing her normal queen garments and face paint, listening to the planning of the six year anniversary of the ending of the Naboo Blockade Crisis.

To the twenty year old Queen whose last term as Queen comes to an end, Padmé can't help but feel like soon a huge weight would be lifted off her shoulders. However she had no idea what she would do with her life after her term as Queen ended. Her family had desperately urged her to leave politics and find herself a nice husband and settle down. But she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to leave politics and…

"Your Majesty, are you even listening to us," Governor Sio Bibble, who was head of the Royal Advisory Council, asked.

"I'm sorry Governor Bibble," Padmé responded in her politician voice, "I've just been a little preoccupied lately."

"It isn't like you to not pay attention during a meeting. Perhaps we should continue this another time?"

"No this celebration is very important," Padmé exclaimed.

"Well the only thing left we need to discuss is to whether or not Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker will be attending this year's festivities. After all they are the heroes that ended the crisis."

To be honest, Padmé has not thought about Obi-Wan and Anakin for years. After Anakin left Naboo to become a Jedi, all communication between them just disappeared. At first she just thought it was because of the rule that Jedi's were not allowed to have attachments and it was plain as day that Anakin had formed a crush on her. But every year, Naboo has tried relentlessly to get the Jedi's to allow Anakin and Obi-Wan to return to Naboo to celebrate the ending of the blockade but the Jedi's always made up different excuses to why they couldn't attend.

Normally she would understand, however the thing that worried her the most, was the fact that Anakin has also disappeared of the face of the galaxy. Every time she has tried to gain any information about some of the missions Anakin has done, the search ends up fruitless. And what makes matters worse was that there would always be information about Obi-Wan.

"I don't think that would be possible," Padmé finally said, "The Jedi…"

That was when everyone heard the explosion. Panic spread though out the throne room; The Council was trying to find the nearest place to hide while the handmaidens went to protect their Queen. It wasn't until a security officer came in that the panic ended.

Padmé could see the pale face of the officer causing her to worry immensely. "What happened?" Padmé demanded from the guard.

"The Royal Airport was attacked, your Majesty," The officer spoke, "No words could describe the horrible sight I saw when I arrived. We've cleared the area and confirmed the bodies of two security guards and an old man. We were able to determine the death's of the security guards but how the old man died is a complete mystery."

The officer placed three holoprojectors on the ground and activated each one of them. The entire room let out a gasp as they saw the horrific images before them.

"This security guard," the officer said pointing to the three dimensional picture of the guard that was covered in his own blood, "Was killed by some sort of vibro-weapon, which we believe to be a vibro-knife."

"The other security guard was killed by the lightsaber," the officer continued as he pointed to the picture of the other security guard with a small hole in his chest.

The officer turned to the last picture and said, "We however have know idea how the killer murdered the old man. The hole is about 10 centimeters in diameter which is to big for a lightsaber. As far as we know there is nothing that can cause this."

"Your Majesty, we must call the Jedi immediately," Governor Bibble urged, "If any word of this gets out to the people before we have time to contain the threat, there will be mass panic across the entire planet."

"Your right," Padmé stated, "I'll call the Jedi, but right now let's find out who did this."

"I'm afraid there is no need for that," a voice came from the holoprojector in the center of the throne chamber turned on all by itself, "After all I was the one who did it."

Padmé was infuriated by the fact that not only did this psychopathic murder brutally murder three people and had hacked into the palace's mainframe, but the arrogant jerk wanted to throw this in her face.

"As Queen of Naboo, I demand you to tell me your name!" Padmé demanded.

"How dare a weak piece of trash like you demand such a thing from me," the projected image screamed.

At this comment not only did the entire council gasp, but Padmé red in furry and was doing her best to control herself. At this the projected image just laughed at everyone.

"If you must no weakling, my name is Kuratsu and I'm afraid your planet has no jurisdiction over me."

"What do you want, Kuratsu," Padmé growled, "Is it money you want or a threat for me to pass some certain law."

Kuratsu stood there for a moment as he put on his black sunglasses and stared at each member of the council closely. Each time he looked at a different person, he would press a red button that was located on right side of the sunglasses. After a few seconds, he would move on to the next person. Kuratsu finished this process and he looked at Padmé with a smirk.

"My, my Miss. Padmé, it seems that you have a very high midi-chlorine level," Kuratsu said, "4,700 is an impressive number for someone of your species who isn't a Jedi. But to answer your early question and I only want two things."

"And that is?"

"To use you as my personal sex toy," Kuratsu smirked.

This just appalled everyone and one of the Council stood up and yelled, "How dare you speak to the Queen that way."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the sounds of you dying," Kuratsu said as he lifted his hand and pointed it at the poor officer.

The poor officer went very still for a second before he took out his Sporting Pistol and blasted the poor Council member who spoke out against him. Once that was done, the officer put the blaster in his mouth before squeezing the trigger and killing himself.

"Does anyone else want to die," Kuratsu asked the horrified council, "I could keep this up all day." When no one said anything Kuratsu continued, "Now as I was saying, the other thing I want is to conquer the planet in the name of the great tyrant Lord Ginkun."

"I will never give into those demands," Padmé screamed.

"Considering the fact that my midi-chlorian count is the higher than your race, by the end of the full moon this planet would be ours, and there is no one you can do to stop us."

The holoprojector shut off leaving a stunned council to discuss the conversation that had just passed.

* * *

On Coruscant, Yoda and Mace had already felt the disturbing force presence on Naboo. Normally they would call the Council to discuss this, but since they already know fully well what was happening, they needed to act fast before the situation became too hard to control. However the more important reason on why they couldn't contact the council was because no one else learned the full truth about the Dark Night and this situation would reveal everything they have been hiding for the past five years. Nevertheless, they quickly contacted Naboo and in no time, the image of Padmé was before them.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda," Padmé stated, "I was just about to call you."

"No need Milady, we are already aware of the situation," Mace stated like he had just read the young monarch's mind, "We felt a very disturbing presence on your home planet."

"Yes, Master Windu," Padmé replied, "Just what do you know about what is going on?"

"Very dangerous, this threat is." Yoda answered, "Only felt this presence once, we have. Take this threat lightly, do not or suffer, your planet will."

What Yoda said started to scare the young monarch but the thing Yoda said intrigued her. "Master Yoda, you said you dealt with this before…"

"That is not up for discussion," Mace sternly interrupted, "I advice you to stay away from this person until we can send the Jedi to deal with the situation."

"Well we need help now because this murderer named, Kuratsu already killed three, maybe five people, and he has made a direct threat for the palace."

Yoda and Mace looked each other with concern. They both know who the closest pair of Jedi was and they were the last people they wanted to send on this mission. They both well knew that the young Queen of Naboo was very persistent. By sending them to Naboo to protect the Queen, the young monarch would discover one of the biggest secrets they kept from the public about the Dark Night. Every thing that they worked for, for the past five years will all be for nothing if the Queen ever discovered the truth about the Dark Night. But nevertheless, they had no choice in the matter; otherwise Naboo would fall into the hands of this dangerous Kuratsu.

"Milady, we may be in luck because recently Master Kenobi and his apprentice have just finished a diplomatic mission in Chommell Minor," Mace finally said, "We will have them report to you in a matter of hours."

Padmé smiled at this and said, "Thank you for your help Master Windu. I'm sure with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker's help, this threat will quickly end."

Padmé ended the transmission before Mace could correct her. The two masters stared at each other briefly before activating the holoprojector to contact Master Kenobi. After a couple seconds, the image of Obi-Wan appeared who looked very confused.

"Masters, we were just about to contact you to inform you that we were returning to Coruscant…"

"Return to Coruscant, you will not Obi-Wan," Yoda interrupted, "Go to Naboo to protect Queen Amidala, you will."

"Forgive me Masters but you must be crazy to send me to Naboo," Obi-Wan argued, "Padmé and Anakin have a strong connection and…"

"We have no choice in the manner," Mace replied, "We have received disturbing news that confirms that the Sith may have returned and are using Naboo as a base of operations. They have already threatened the Queen and you and your Padawan are the only Jedi in the Chommell Sector."

Obi-Wan sighed before asking, "What do I tell Queen Amidala when she finds out?"

"Tell her the truth, you may," Yoda said before ending the transmission with Obi-Wan.

"How bad do you think she will take it," Mace asked the old green Jedi.

"Developed a strong bond in a short amount of time, Amidala and Skywalker have. Take the news well she will not."

* * *

When Padmé's family found out about the conversation she had with Kuratsu, Ruwee had demanded that they stay with her until the bastard was killed or arrested. There was no way he would allow his baby girl to get raped by that psychopath without having to answer to him.

So Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola arrived just before Master Kenobi and Anakin were supposed to arrive. They were quickly escorted to their rooms and allowed to settle in, as Padmé got ready to greet the two Jedi.

As Padmé was getting ready to leave her room, Sola walked in and said, "So after all these years, I finally get to meet the famous Anakin Skywalker that you talked so much about."

Despite wearing the face paint, Sola could still see the blush that her baby sister had as she quickly retorted, "I did not talk a lot about him."

"Oh please, Sis the way you talk about him, you sound like you have a crush on him."

"That is absurd! How can I have a crush on someone I haven't seen in over six years?"

"I don't know, but you do. Maybe that's why you never had a date."

"Hey I have been on a date before."

"Palo does not count. You only went out as friends and…"

Padmé was lucky that one of her Handmaidens, Sabé, chose now to interrupt their conversation because it was getting to embarrassing for her taste.

"Milady, Master Kenobi has arrived," Sabé said.

Padmé and Sola quickly followed Sabé to the throne room where they saw two male Jedi sitting there. Padmé immediately recognized Obi-Wan but she didn't recognize the other Jedi. The Jedi before her had the traditional Padawan braid, but had jet black hair and brown eyes and was about four feet tall. Judging by his appearance, he seemed only about thirteen years old so there was no way he could be Anakin.

"It's a pleasure to serve you again, your Majesty," Obi-Wan said.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad that our paths were able to cross again.

"And who is this young lady beside you," Obi-Wan asked.

"My name is Sola; I'm Padmé's sister," Sola replied as she held up her hand as Obi-Wan shook it.

"And who is this man standing beside you," Padmé kindly asked not trying to reveal her disappointment that Anakin was not her.

"My name is Tyler Morris," the Padawan said, "and I'm Master Kenobi."

For a second Padmé thought she heard the young boy incorrectly. Turning to Obi-Wan, she said, "I'm sorry but I though Anakin Skywalker was your apprentice."

As soon as she said Anakin's name, Obi-Wan's face became ridden with grief and sorrow. Padmé had never seen Obi-Wan like this, except for when his master was killed and this worried her immensely.

"Master Kenobi, did something happen to Ani?"

"I don't know how to tell you this your Majesty, but Anakin's dead," Obi-Wan explained, "He was one of the first people to be murdered by Palpatine during the Dark Night, five years ago shortly after his tenth birthday."

* * *

**I know what you thinking now that I'm an evil bastard for having Anakin getting murdered by Palpatine when he was ten years old. But I have given out enough information for you to draw your own conclusions. Please review this chapter as it gives me a reason to continue this story.**

**The next chapter features the second part of the Dark Night. You will get to see exactly how the fight between Palpatine and Anakin goes down and you will also see Padmé's reaction to Anakin's death.  
**


End file.
